Harvey Kinkle
Harvey is Sabrina's love interest and childhood friend. He has a cute and sweet personality. While he only admits to Sabrina that she is his "best pal," he likes her very much. However, Harvey is unaware Sabrina is a witch although often sees the results of the magic himself. That was until Legends of Light and Darkness where Harvey figures out she`s a witch and he`s okay with that Legends of Light and Darkness He and Salem appear together ready to find Sabrina for some fun. However a cage is dropped on them by K. Rool, Dredd and Bowser Jr. K. Rool takes him over to the mountain and has Khan, Horvath and Carange get the answer out of him. He eventually answers where Equestria is and Malefor decides to keep him at the mountain as he has other uses for him. Malefor alongside Blackbeard put that other use into effect by using terrifying violent score using the Ludovico technique and Beethoven's ninth symphony. After that Hexadecimal insets a virus into him and it transforms the kid into a evil monster to the liking of Malefor. Harvey having been turned into an evil monster is ordered around by Bowser Jr and he tries to use on Bender, Heloise and Skipper. The three evade him and he takes Junior back to base. He is brought out by Sa'luk to deal with Nightmare Aleu, but Nightmare Aleu uses her dark powers to turn Harvzilla into an ally of Model W. Harvzilla is under Hexadecimal`s care due to Model W wanting to use a inside attack. He attacks Sabrina and the Alpha Team before Gohan one shots him in the stomach. Model W angered by Harvzilla lack of trying taps in his body and use its corruptive powers to make him even stronger. He is eventually put down by Hiccup and Astrid who drag him off. Phineas and Isabella give the team the cure to bring him back to normal though it will take a couple of hours He is recovered and somehow in between, he figures out Sabrina is a witch and wonders if Sabrina loves him. Hiccup, Astrid and Zuko all give him a reassurance with song. Harvey is not willing to trust the virus Hexadecimal, but Hiccup tells him that he has to trust her. Hexadecimal inserts Harvey with a new virus that takes instant effect on him. After the effect, Harvey becomes taller, more muscular, faster, coordinated, more intelligent, developed finer reflexes and becomes more confident. Now capable of fighting the war, he encourages Sabrina to fight as a pair with his new power and her magic/brawn. When Hexadecimal tells the crew to act careful, Kingle sarcastically thanks her since it's so obvious. He detects a trap due to his sense and tries to warn the others. Klonoa though doesn't listen and gets them all in trouble. Harvey overhears what happened with Katara and Dr. Weil. Rugal Bernstein in the lab and Harvey decides that he should fight him, though Bernstein is arrogant about this. Harvey when asking Slade of him being ready is happy to see Slade is ready. He heads out ready to get the final trail where he and Obi-Wan see the light as a result he and Kenobi tell Zuko to turn his fire off. Harvey goes with the heroes to fight Relius and using his new heightened abilities he fends well against Relius After the series, he and Sabrina are kidnapped BlackGarurumon and his men and tortured. During the interrogation he and Rainbow Dash get cocky for Sabrina's dismay and pay for it with Predaking violently threatens them with that his friends will pay for his arrogance. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Harvey is captured by BlackGarurumon's forces and Harvey refuses to be seen as weak so he can escape when he has a chance. Allies: Sabrina Spellman(girlfriend), Pi(best friend), Chloe Flan, Salem, the Spellman family, Maritza, Cassandra, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: Gem Stone, Slugloaf, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Model W, the Joker, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius, Sari Sumdac Voiced by: Bill Switzer Snapshot - 33.jpg Snapshot - 3harv.jpg Snapshot - 4harv.jpg Snapshot - 5harv.jpg Snapshot - 6harv.jpg Snapshot - 7harv.jpg Snapshot - 8harv.jpg Snapshot - 9harv.jpg Snapshot - 10harv.jpg Snapshot - 11harv.jpg Snapshot - 12harv.jpg Snapshot - 13harv.jpg Snapshot - 14harv.jpg Snapshot - 15harv.jpg Snapshot - 16harv.jpg Snapshot - 17harv.jpg Snapshot - 18harv.jpg Snapshot - 19harv.jpg Snapshot - 20harv.jpg Snapshot - 21harv.jpg Snapshot - 22harv.jpg Snapshot - 23harv.jpg Snapshot - 24harv.jpg harv 1.jpg harv.jpg harv 2.jpg harv 3.jpg harv 4.jpg harv 5.jpg harv 10.jpg harv 6.jpg harv 7.jpg harv 8.jpg harv 9.jpg Snapshot - 1cut.jpg Snapshot - 3cut.jpg Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Team heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Characters from the Sabrina universe Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Love Interests of Sabrina Spellman Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Kids who have matured Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour